


Lighting the Night

by AliceLankford



Series: More Than Comrades, Better Than Friends [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hanging Out, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rutting, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Slow Burn, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceLankford/pseuds/AliceLankford
Summary: Prompto and Noctis grew up knowing different kinds of loneliness, and finding each other has brought light into their lives. In each other they have found acceptance, and as their friendship deepens so do their feelings. They share the same desires but both are too afraid to take the next step. When tragedy strikes, they will need to rely on each other.





	1. Two Sparks in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This happens concurrently with Your True Worth, but it can stand alone as well. I've wanted to write something for these two for so long, and I'm so happy I got around to it!

Prompto had always watched the prince from afar, knowing he could never be his equal no matter how hard he tried. Other kids spoke to Noctis on occasion and Prompto envied them for being brave enough to even look him in the eye. No one ever paid him any attention, as if he were invisible. Prompto’s own parents rarely even paid him any mind, always absent with their work. 

It was as if he existed on a different plane than everyone else, alive but unseen and inconsequential. The day he received a letter from a girl named Lunafreya after saving her dog was the day he felt he had been granted permission to truly be a part of the world. Her request, simple in some ways and grand in others, had given him purpose and the courage to work towards the person he wanted to become. 

He’d recognized the loneliness that haunted Noctis’ gait, the disconnection that dimmed those brilliant blue-gray eyes as if he too were a spectre in the land of the living. It was like looking into a mirror, and more than anything he wanted to ease the pain that plagued the prince.

After Prompto had taken that leap of faith and befriended Noctis, he knew his life would never be the same. Noctis had accepted him easily, taking those sunny smiles and light-hearted jokes in stride, and gradually he began to return them. They saw each other nearly every day, and became ingrained in each other’s lives so quickly and thoroughly that neither could fathom going back to their solitary existences. 

Not only had Prompto gained Noctis as a close companion, but Gladiolus Amicitia and Ignis Scientia as well. He was intimidated by both the nobles at first. They had been with Noctis nearly his entire life, knew everything there was to know about the prince, were refined and skilled in ways that Prompto was not. These inferiorities burned in the back of his mind, never quite fading as he grew more comfortable with the two older boys. 

Still, as Prompto sat in the diner booth he was grateful for the circle of friends that he had never expected to have, for the gift of home they offered with their presence. Prompto jumped when Noctis tapped his arm, realizing he had zoned out mid conversation. “Sorry, what was that?”

Noctis lightly shoved his shoulder, concern in his eyes even as one side of his mouth tugged up in a playful smirk. “Jeez, you’re spacier than usual. I was just telling the guys how you won that photo contest and that the school is going to put your pictures on display at the next festival.” 

Prompto rubbed his neck shyly and looked down, still unused to the attention he got sometimes. “I didn’t think my pictures were nearly as good as some of the other contestants, so I was surprised. But they gave me a new camera, so I’m not complaining!” Excitement made his eyes soften and he looked up so see Noct’s proud smile shine back at him. 

“I’ll go with you to the park later if you want to test it out,” Noctis offered. Prompto nodded eagerly, his lips parting in a broad grin that showed his white teeth. “We can study for that chemistry test next week, too.” 

Prompto’s face fell and he smacked his forehead. “Oh crap, I forgot about that. I need all the help I can get.”

“Figured as much.” Noctis tossed a fry into his mouth and Ignis chided him for taking the lettuce off of his burger, even if he was happy that Noctis was taking his studies seriously.

“When are you gonna start joining us for training?” Gladio eyed Prompto curiously, sipping his soda. His amber eyes were sharp, but not unkind as he searched the blonde.

Prompto’s shoulders stiffened and he shrugged noncommittally. He wasn’t accustomed to working out with other people and was still self-conscious about how small he looked next to Gladio. His progress was commendable, but he’d never achieve Gladio levels of ripped. “I’ve never picked up a weapon before,” he hedged. He didn’t want to risk making a fool of himself with people who knew their way around an armory.

“Well, you gotta start somewhere. Let me know when you’re ready.” Gladio read his hesitation easily and didn’t push. Prompto would come to him when he worked up the nerve. He saw how hard he worked, putting in more hours than Noctis at the gym and getting up before school to go jogging. He suspected that Noctis would ask him to join his court one day, and he wanted Prompto to have a fighting chance. 

“Give it a rest, Gladio. Not everyone wants to beat other people into bloody pulps.” Noctis said flatly. 

Gladio held his hands up placatingly. “Relax, I was just offering. Gotta acknowledge dedication when I see it. You could learn a thing or two from him.” Noctis huffed and turned back to Ignis. It was common knowledge between them that the prince preferred naps over combat practice, something that Gladio constantly poked at him for. 

They stayed and talked for a while, most notably about the next update to King’s Knight, which Noctis and Prompto were the most excited for. Noctis looked out the window and realized they needed to get to the park before the sun got any lower. Prompto agreed, and they bid farewell to their friends.

Once they were well out of view of Ignis and Gladio, Prompto asked, “Do you think he’ll really go through with it? Taking Ignis out tonight?” Before Ignis had arrived, Gladio had been worried about how Ignis hadn’t responded to his invitation to go drinking and Prompto wondered if the Shield would lose his nerve. Either way, Prompto was impressed by Gladio doing something, anything to get Ignis to relax and maybe notice his feelings. It was certainly more than what Prompto was capable of, and he kicked himself inwardly for being so cowardly.

“I sure as hell hope so. He gets on to me for complaining about training, but he’s worse when it comes to figuring out what to do when it comes to Ignis.” Noctis replied in exasperation. He’d been hounded nonstop by Gladio these past few weeks about Ignis’ schedule, about what alcohol and food Ignis might like, even going so far as to ask Noctis to get a copy of Ignis’ apartment key for him. 

Had it been anyone else, Noctis would have thought their behavior was excessively obsessive, bordering on stalking even. But it was Gladio and he knew what kind of disciplined mind lay behind those fierce amber eyes. He wouldn’t harass Ignis, and if anything was keeping too much distance between them. 

“I know Specs cares about him too,” Noctis sighed as they walked, the park just a few more blocks away. “Ignis tolerates most people. At first it was the same with Gladio but…” Noctis shrugged, not sure how to describe the shift he witnessed over the years, “It’s just different. I catch him watching Gladio sometimes and I’ve never seen him look like that at anyone else.” 

Prompto knew what he meant. He’d accidentally caught one of those looks on camera once and wasn’t sure what to make of it then, and hadn’t dared to bring it up. “Then why not just tell Gladio that Ignis feels the same?” It seemed simple to Prompto to make their lives easier.

Noctis shook his head and watched the sky, his eyes absently scanning the shimmering Wall kept up by his father. They never talked about it, but Prompto knew it was a constant reminder of the duties he’d have to one day uphold, the shoes he’d have to fill if his father’s strength waned too far. “It’s not my secret to tell. It’s up to Ignis if he’s ready to face it or not. I want them to be happy, but I can’t force that happiness on them.” 

For a moment, Noctis looked much older and wiser. Prompto fidgeted with his camera around his neck and did his best to sneakily snap a picture, praying the shot was focused. It was moments like this that humbled and saddened him. He was able to catch glimpses of the great king Noct would be one day, but it was a stinging reminder that when that time came there would be no place for him at his friend’s side. 

“Here we are.” Noctis stopped and tilted his head at the stretch of trees and forest paths in the middle of the city, a playground in the distance with kids playing and laughing. “Have at it.”

Prompto’s sky blue eyes were alight with wonder. The light was perfect and there was plenty of everyday magic to capture on film - couples taking an afternoon stroll, children on imaginative adventures, and wildlife hidden among the greenery. 

Soon the blonde was still and focused, moving with purpose. Noctis followed and watched solemnly, his eyes always on Prompto instead of the subjects being shot. It wasn’t often that he got to ‘watch the master work’ as he put it when he teased Prompto, that nervous and jittery energy replaced by peace and calm. 

Noctis admired how Prompto could see the world from different angles and colors, how he could play with light and framing to tell a story without words. He followed silently, the shadow to this being of sunshine, and basked in his warm presence. Noct’s heart swelled every time Prompto excitedly pointed out a new target and dragged him along by the sleeve. He let himself be led around and wondered if he stood close enough that Prompto could hear his wild heartbeat calling for him. 

The setting sunlight made Prompto’s fair hair shine like gold, and his freckles stand out like a smattering of small fairy kisses. Noctis mentally traced the outline of Prompto’s form, finding his breath catching at the rare grace of his movements. It had been long months now that he’d realized he wanted to kiss those nimble fingers, those lips that parted slightly when Prompto was concentrating deeply. 

Noctis swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, as if the blaze in his chest had sucked up any moisture. At first the idea had been nothing more than a crazy impulse, but the more it niggled at him, the more it appealing it became. Now it was a struggle to not think about how Prompto made him feel, and his silence was a burden added to the pile of problems that only seemed to be growing these days. 

At night he lay awake burning for Prompto in the darkness and wrestling with guilt - guilt over what he would have to do as the sole heir to the line of Lucis, and what he would do if forced to choose between Prompto and a woman. 

It wasn’t unheard of for a king to marry someone to bear children and have a lover in secret, but that wasn’t the kind of person he wanted to be. He wanted a real relationship that wasn’t just a front, with no one having to wait in the shadows for his affection. It wasn’t that he didn’t like women, it was just that he hadn’t met a noblewoman aside from Luna that had seemed genuine. The girls his age that he’d tried to acquaint himself with were more infatuated with who they thought he was. He was certain that most of them lusted after his future crown more than anything. But Prompto… Prompto was everything he could have ever wanted and more. 

Noctis had thanked the astrals the day Prompto had so easily sauntered into his life. He’d never asked why Prompto had decided then to become his friend. He had never questioned why the sun had graced him with a ray of light when he was drowning in a night with no stars. Part of him didn’t want Prompto to second guess the choice in case he decided to leave, but another part feared it was pity that had spurred Prompto’s actions. Whatever the reason then, their friendship was real now, and it was something Noctis wouldn’t trade for anything. 

Noctis was shaken from his thoughts by Prompto waving a hand in front of his face. “Hello, in there. Eos to Noct.” Prompto’s smile grounded him and he was firmly back in the present. 

“Yeah?” The prince said with practiced cool. “What’s up?” He ran a hand through his hair and hoped Prompto couldn’t hear his heart racing when he was this close. 

“Where do you go when you’re a million miles away like that?” Prompto grinned and poked Noct’s cheek. When the prince swatted him away, Prompto just pointed up excitedly. “There’s a nest of baby birds up there! I need a little boost though to get to that branch. Lend me a hand?” 

A chorus of chirps sounded above them, high in the tree and Noctis hesitated. He was uncomfortable with being that far from the ground, and didn’t want to put Prompto in any kind of danger.

Noctis couldn’t resist Prompto’s exuberance, nor the puppy-eyed look he gave him when he asked for help. Sighing, Noctis nodded and cupped his hands for Prompto to use as a step. “On three.”

“You’re the best!” Prompto hopped up spryly on the count of three and was scrambling up the tree a heartbeat later. Noctis called after him to be careful and Prompto promised he would be. 

Noctis tensed as he watched Prompto take careful footing on a thick branch and grabbed onto another in front of him, balancing as he edged closer to the nest. If Prompto fell from this height he might break something, and Noctis couldn’t hear anything over the blood rushing in his ears, couldn’t breath past his heart in his throat. 

Only after Prompto had successfully photographed the hatchlings did he relax, if only a little. However, the mother bird returned at that moment, and she was not pleased to find someone so close to her nestlings. She flew for Prompto’s face, squawking and screeching her fury for her children and Prompto lost his footing as he tried to shimmy away. 

Noctis’ heart stopped and he lunged to catch Prompto, just in time to break his fall. The air  _ whooshed  _ out of his lungs as they landed in a heap on the soft grass and fallen leaves beneath the tree. For a few moments they lay still, Noctis holding Prompto tightly. 

As soon as Noctis could draw air he gasped, “Are you okay? Does anything hurt?” He patted Prompto’s arms, his head, his ribs frantically, looking for any injury.

Prompto groaned and shook his head, wincing. “Just my pride. You?” Prompto realized with a start that he was on top of Noctis, one leg between his friend’s thighs, their faces close. He froze as Noctis answered.

“I’m fine, but I think my back will be sore tomorrow.” Noctis was still holding Prompto, and if the blonde didn’t know any better he’d have said that the prince was reluctant to let go. Their faces were inches apart, and Prompto could count Noctis’ lush lashes if he stay here long enough.

Prompto tried not to think about how easy it would be to kiss Noctis right now, about how they were pressed tightly together. He also hoped Noctis wrote of his racing pulse as adrenaline from the fall. Afraid he’d do something awkward, Prompto laughed nervously. “My hero. You saved me just in time.” 

“I wouldn’t have to save you if you weren’t so clumsy.” Noctis smiled, his words all bark and no bite. One hand found itself touching Prompto’s cheek and he pulled away quickly, making like he was pulling a stray leaf from his hair. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Me too. Oh, the camera!” Prompto finally shifted his weight off of Noctis and rapidly examined the camera hanging from his neck. Luckily there was no damage since he’d shielded it on the way down, and he sighed in relief. “Thank goodness.” 

Noctis sat up and gazed warmly at Prompto, his face going neutral when Prompto looked up to hide his true thoughts. He flicked the tip of Prompto’s nose lightly with his finger. “Aaand what did we learn today?”

“To bring a rope or ladder next time?” Prompto offered tentatively. He knew he scared Noctis and wanted to move past the thought that one or both of them could have been seriously injured by his poor judgement.

Noctis rolled his eyes. “No. Don’t mess with baby animals. The parents usually aren’t far off.”

“Right.” Prompto scratched at his cheek and stood up, extending a hand to Noctis. “Thanks,” Prompto murmured with a squeeze of his hand as he helped Noct to his feet. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Noctis casually responded, straightening his jacket and brushing off dirt and leaves. “Hey, Prompto?” The prince leaned against the tree and studied the boughs of bright green above them, as if deeply fascinated by them. 

In reality he was trying very hard not to think about how long and thick Prompto’s lashes were and how they had brushed those freckled cheeks when he blinked. Noct could still feel Prompto on top of him and in his arms, not wanting to let go. He swallowed. “You heard about the gala, right?”

Prompto stiffened, pausing mid swipe while cleaning the camera lense. “...Yeah. What about it?” He tried to sound and look casual, but inside he went cold. 

“I, uh, haven’t asked anyone to go with me yet. Do you think you might be free that night?” Noctis picked at the tree bark, looking anywhere but at Prompto. 

“You sure you didn’t hit your head there buddy?” Prompto smiled but it didn’t touch his eyes. He’d been dreading this topic, and had vainly hoped Noctis wouldn’t bring it up. “I don’t belong at one of those fancy shindigs. You know that.” He tried to lightly laugh it off. 

Noctis nodded, hiding his disappointment. “Will you at least think about it?” 

_ I don’t want to be alone. It would be so much easier to face all those people with you there. It would mean the world if you went with me. _

Even if Noctis thought and felt those things, he couldn’t bring himself to say any of them. But it was tempting to come clean right then and there, to tell Prompto that he loved him so much that it hurt, that he was the best part of every day. It would be a sweet relief to push him up against the tree and kiss him breathless… But he didn’t. He wouldn’t. Not if it meant shifting that weight to Prompto if he didn’t return those feelings.

Prompto nodded, muttering that he’d see if he could make it. He knew what that night meant to Noctis, knew that he was going to give a grand speech. There would be dancing and even if commoners were welcome, Prompto knew he did not belong. 

“We should get going.” Prompto said cheerily into the silence beginning between them. “The sun’s almost gone and we still need to study.”

“Right. My place?” Noctis asked, already knowing the answer. They never went to Prompto’s house and Noctis didn’t push the issue. If Prompto felt more comfortable in his high rise, then that was okay with him. Normalcy returned as they walked and talked, the tension dissipating with each step. 

By the time they reached Noct’s apartment they were laughing easily. “So tell me again why you don’t have your chemistry notes?” Noctis chuckled, thoroughly enjoying how flustered Prompto was over something so trivial.

“Because Celeste asked to borrow them and I couldn’t say no!” Prompto sighed, equally frustrated and wistful. “She’s just so pretty!” Prompto wasn’t wrong. Celeste was a beautiful girl in their grade, and Prompto’s lab partner this semester. He was doing poorly in the class partly due to her inadvertent distractions. Prompto ran a frantic hand through his hair and groaned. “She smells so nice, and when she smiles I kind of go wobbly and it’s hard to think.”

Just because he was madly in love with Noctis didn’t mean that Prompto wasn’t attracted to other people. Even if he didn’t want them in the same way, beautiful people just did something to him, but with his lack of confidence he never got far. 

“When we came back on Monday she said her cat had torn them up.” Prompto’s shoulders slumped in defeat and Noctis patted him on the back. 

“Well, at least you tried.” Noctis said with a smile. He would do nothing to discourage his friend from pursuing other people. He didn’t have that right, especially if being with him was not what would make Prompto happy. “Lucky for you, I’ve been taking decent notes for once, and I’m in a sharing mood.”

Prompto beamed. “You. Are. The. Best! You’ve saved my life twice today. That’s why I love you.” Mortified by his phrasing, Prompto hastily added, “Pal. So where should we start?”

They settled down at Noct’s table and spent long hours covering an re-covering material they were both struggling with. Prompto copied notes from Noctis’ notebook and when they had to both lean in to pore over it, Prompto could feel a flush creep up his neck in excitement. When their hands brushed as they both reached to turn a page, both their hearts leapt, unbeknownst to the other. 

It was a careful dance back and forth as they studied, trying to make sense of the reactions of chemical compounds while wrestling with their own internal struggles. Even as they tried to keep their distance, somehow they found their chairs closer and closer until their shoulders and thighs brushed, sending skittering sparks up Noct’s spine and set Prompto’s heart fluttering. As undeniable as their attraction was, neither saw it in the other. 

Their questions to each other felt too loud, the delicious tension seeming to swallow up all sound. Their discussions were low and quiet, so at odds with how they normally studied. 

It wasn’t until their eyes were tired and their heads were aching that they stopped, both their stomach’s growling. Prompto thumped his head into his textbook, his words slightly muffled. “My brain is  _ mush _ , mush I tell you!”

“Are there any bits left in that pile of mush that want to watch a movie? Maybe order some pizza?” Noctis nudged Prompto’s temple with the eraser end of his pencil. Prompto perked up immediately and some color returned to his face. “That’s what I thought.” Noctis grinned and squeezed Prompto’s shoulder. 

“I’d say we earned it.” Prompto nodded exuberantly, more than happy to relax with Noctis. He was free to spend the night whenever he wanted, especially since his parents never cared if he was home by curfew or not. Being with Noctis was an easy choice over going back to his lonely house, the silence deafening even when his parents were home. 

Once the boys called in their order, they settled in to watch B-list sci-fi films, one of their favorite pastimes. The plots were usually flimsy, the acting and effects terrible, but they were endlessly entertaining to make fun of. 

It wasn’t long before they were enjoying themselves, full of pizza and cracking up until they were nearly in tears. Again they found themselves leaning inexplicably closer to each other, until they sat side by side and every laugh was felt by the other. The closeness was comfortable and neither pulled away, either because they didn’t want to draw attention to it or because they knew they would only gravitate back together. 

They watched two movies and were halfway through a third by the time they began to feel drowsy. Noctis was the first to nod off, slowly slouching until his head rested on Prompto’s shoulder. It wasn’t surprising that the prince was the first to doze off, but it was the intimacy of the act that rattled Prompto.

It wasn’t like it hadn’t happened before - in fact it happened almost every movie night - but this was different. Prompto was different, or at least his feelings were. They were growing by the day, and as much as he fought, there was no winning. It was like standing on a shore at high tide, waiting for the sea to pull back, only for it to keep rising until it was high over his head. Now he was just struggling to stay afloat and keep his head above the waves that towed him ever downward. 

Prompto took a deep steadying breath and breathed in Noctis’ scent, so different than Celeste’s, and so much more enticing. It was warm, almost citrusy, and something else that was so very distinctly Noctis. Noctis shifted, nestling more comfortably against Prompto’s neck and brushing his hand against the blonde’s. Unable to help himself, Prompto took the prince’s hand and twined his fingers through it. 

Noct’s skin was warm and his palm surprisingly callused. Prompto revelled in that small touch and pressed his cheek to the top of Noctis’ head. His other hand itched to touch Noctis - his hair, his back, his face - but he kept it balled up in his lap. When all he could focus on was Noct’s even breathing and the warmth of his skin on Prompto’s arm and neck, he reached for his camera. 

Prompto was determined to not move, to not disturb the sleeping angel on his shoulder, so he busied himself with going through the photos he took earlier. To anyone else they would have been stunning, popping with color and brightness, but to Prompto’s overly critical eye only a few were acceptable. Prompto’s thumb stopped as he got to the first shot of the afternoon - Noctis gazing skyward, that regal light in his eyes and the strong set of his jaw. 

It was easily his favorite of the batch, and possibly one of the best in his secret collection of Noctis. He stared at it and looked to his friend. As wonderful as it was, it didn’t compare to the real thing. A pang speared through Prompto; Noctis was right here, so  _ close _ and yet he could not have him. The prince’s face was so unguarded and youthful in slumber, and Prompto resisted the urge to take a picture of them together. He committed the image to memory instead before deciding to wake his best friend.

As if Noct could sense his intentions, he shifted again, turning his face every so slightly so that his lips brushed Prompto’s neck. Prompto’s breath hitched and he shuddered as heat rippled through him. Prompto bit his lower lip and screwed his eyes shut, fighting the rise he felt below his waist. It was no use. With each even exhale, Noctis warmed Prompto’s neck and those scraps of heat pooled elsewhere. 

Prompto’s breathing was ragged within minutes and he had to bite back a loud gasp as Noctis said something in his sleep, his lips softly moving against Prompto’s hypersensitive skin. The prince had a habit of talking in his sleep - something that Prompto had learned after he started sleeping over. It was usually too soft to hear, mostly mumbles and whispers.

Prompto was too distracted by how hard he was and the wet spot beginning to show on the front of his pants to hear what Noctis was rambling about in his sleep. If he had been able to listen, he would have heard his name breathed by the prince, the soft pleas for more. If he had looked, he would have seen Noctis was similarly compromised.

Instead, Prompto kept his eyes shut tight, focused on breathing, and struggled to think of anything but how aroused he was. He didn’t dare move, didn’t do anything that might wake Noct. Prompto had no idea how he would explain his way out of this if Noctis saw him or if he tried to leave. So he sat and waited in torturous bliss, and somehow sleep took mercy on him. 

Even in his dreams Prompto was aware of Noctis’ presence, so solid and warm and comforting. He dreamed of those lips, both gentle and demanding all over his body, of those dusky blue eyes looking into his very soul. It wasn’t uncommon for Prompto to have these dreams about his friend, but with Noctis so near it seemed the intensity was heightened, and Prompto felt feverish by the time he awoke. 

Prompto’s pale skin was sticky with sweat and he took stock of his surroundings. During the night both boys had relaxed and fallen over until they were laying on the couch. Noct was still snoring softly in Prompto’s ear and was clinging to the blonde as if he were a blanket, drawn in by his warmth. Noct had Prompto’s shirt fisted in his hand right over his heart, as if he had been trying to reach inside and touch it for himself. As if he had heard it calling. 

Hesitantly, Prompto lifted a hand to run it through the prince’s mussed hair. Just being this close made him feel whole. No words were necessary, not when Prompto was beginning to understand just how deep his feelings ran. 

This was no fleeting crush, no passing fancy or phase. No. This was love, and even if it killed him, Prompto would bear anything to stay in Noctis’ life. Even if he didn’t belong, even if it cost him everything, even if he could never say anything of the love he carried, he wanted to stay. Still, he was terrified. 

_ Can I live on stolen moments like this? Can I stand beside him and lie every time I look at him? _

The alarm on Prompto’s phone went off, interrupting his thoughts. Noctis stirred and Prompto slipped out of his prince’s grip while he readjusted. He would grapple with those questions later. For now he had to go to work and calm down before he could talk to Noctis again. He’d recently taken to doing odd jobs here and there, one of which was taking care of his neighbors’ various pets.

Noctis looked up at him, bleary eyed and achingly beautiful. Prompto’s heart twisted when his prince asked, “Where are you going?” 

“I gotta go walk some dogs. I can come back later and meet you for lunch.” Prompto offered. 

Noctis rubbed his face and sat up, completely unbothered by the fact that he’d been sleeping on Prompto for most of the night, completely unaware of the unsteady rhythm he set off behind Prompto’s ribs. 

“If you want, yeah. Get home safely.” Noctis yawned to keep from begging Prompto to stay, and walked him to the door, leaning heavily on the frame as he watched Prompto go. He ignored the inclination to kiss Prompto’s cheek in farewell as he passed, and inwardly scolded himself for even considering it. 

_ Don’t make things awkward. Don’t make him feel uncomfortable. _

Noctis shut the door and retreated to his room, flopping down onto his bed with a sigh. He’d ask Prompto again during the week about going to the gala, and prayed that he would say yes. As tired as he was, he spent a long time staring at the ceiling and tracing Prompto’s face in the dawning light before sleep claimed him.


	2. A Beacon of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis plans a romantic date night for Prompto, but things don't go quite as planned.

Later that day, after Prompto had returned and they’d eaten lunch, he and Noctis sat on the floor of the prince’s apartment going over more chemistry notes. The light of day made it easier to concentrate and they were both on opposite sides of the scattered sheets, making it impossible to lean against one another so distractingly. They both needed to do well on this test, and they were as well prepared as they were going to be at this point. 

After an hour of reviewing Noctis glanced at Prompto’s bag and smiled. He could see some pictures peeking out that resembled the ones that they had taken yesterday. 

“Let’s go over those instead.” Noctis nodded at the satchel and Prompto’s cheeks flushed. After he’d showered, he’d taken the time to develop some photographs for a portfolio he was putting together. He hadn’t intended for Noctis to see them.

“Nah, we’re making good progress. We can look at them later,” Prompto hedged, hoping his pictures would be forgotten by then. 

“Come on,” Noctis cocked his head to one side and smiled at Prompto, “You remembered more of this than I did, I’m sure you’ll be fine. We need a break anyway.” 

Prompto caved immediately, unable to resist that smile. “Fine, but they’re not great.”

Noctis rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Let me be the judge of that.” Prompto handed the stack to Noctis and one by one he laid them out over their notes. He moved closer to sit beside Prompto so they could see them together.

Shifting anxiously, Prompto watched as Noct studied each picture. There was a light in his eyes as they soaked up the color and each unique subject, and Noctis had something encouraging to say about each one. Prompto relaxed and slowly began to explain his reasoning behind some, what he tried different in others, and so on. Noctis listened, nodding slowly and asking questions here and there to keep Prompto talking. 

Noctis loved when his friend talked excitedly about his passions, whether it was photography, games, or the latest technological innovation. Every chance he got he tried to coax Prompto into the blooming confidence he could see in the blonde. Every time he did he could see the wariness lift from Prompto’s shoulders and the edge of uncertainty disappear from his movements. He hoped that one day he wouldn’t have to, that Prompto would be strong and fearless without that extra push.

“Looks like getting up in that tree was worth it.” Noctis held up the picture of the nestlings with the sunset glowing behind them, casting them in orange and blush light, as if they were phoenix chicks rather than regular birds. “I think it’s my favorite so far.” He looked up and when his eyes met Prompto’s, his heart stuttered. Prompto’s face was filled with delight at the praise, and Noctis forgot how to breathe for a moment. Prompto's expression was so open and innocent, so pure and beautiful, that Noctis was filled with unbridled awe.

“Really?” Prompto asked, his smile unguarded. He found himself leaning in, his eyes never leaving Noctis’.

“Yeah. It’s gorgeous.” Noctis affirmed, drawn magnetically to Prompto, their knees touching, their faces perilously close. 

_ You’re gorgeous, _ he couldn't help but think. His eyes darted to Prompto's lips and he could feel his pulse pick up. The pale pink of his friends lips was delicious. His lips were a tantalizing forbidden fruit he wanted to taste, lick, and suck until they were both satisfied. His head dipped a little lower, and he swore Prompto leaned up to meet him.

Noctis phone buzzing on the coffee table jolted them apart and the prince had to center himself before he answered. 

“Hey, Gladio,” Noctis answered smoothly. “How was your date?” On the other end of the line Gladio launched into a lengthy explanation of last night’s events. Even the condensed version was a lot to take in.

Prompto pretended to be more interested in rearranging his pictures than Gladio’s love life. He was mortified at the next picture in the stack; if Gladio hadn’t called, then he didn’t know how he would have explained it to Noctis. It was the one he had taken while they walked to the park - and it had come out perfect. 

Noctis was looking off into the distance, the Wall’s shimmer captured as an incandescent background, and his stoic expression was so full of contemplation and sorrow that Prompto wanted to assuage Noct’s worries more than ever. It was real and raw and probably the best candid portrait he’d ever done. But he could never let Noctis see it. He had meant to leave it at home and wasn’t even sure how it had made it into his bag.

Prompto hid it while Noctis was preoccupied with Gladio, only looking up when he heard Noctis sigh in disbelief. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were sabotaging your chances on purpose.”

Prompto raised his eyebrows and mouthed, _ That bad? _ to Noctis. The prince nodded grimly, motioning that he would explain afterwards. Gladio finished up on the other side of the line and Noctis’ lips quirked up in a half smile. “Then all I can say is good luck, big guy. Go get him.” 

Prompto was looking down when Noctis glanced in his direction. Noctis grimaced and hung up, regret mingling with shame as he thought about what might have happened.

If Gladio hadn’t called Noctis might have actually kissed Prompto. There was no denying that it was dangerous to keep tempting fate like this. He knew it wouldn’t be easy to have a relationship with Prompto but he had to try. After waking up this morning and watching him walk away… Noctis couldn’t bear the silence. Sooner or later, he’d have to figure out how to tell Prompto. There was no way around it. 

“What’d Gladio do this time?” Prompto sat up straighter, concern coloring his tone. He was trying to not become personally invested in Gladio and Ignis’ relationship, but he was rooting for them all the same. 

Noctis rubbed his neck and shook his head. “Instead of having a nice night out and having a _ few _ drinks, Gladio got nervous and kept ordering drinks for both himself and Ignis. He made some progress was made, but Ignis doesn’t remember any of it because Gladio nearly killed him with alcohol poisoning. He stayed up all night with Ignis while he puked his guts up.”

“Ouch.” Prompto winced, both for Ignis’ who was certainly suffering a vicious hangover and Gladio who was surely disappointed. 

“But,” Noctis added, his tone a little lighter, “He’s finally decided to tell Ignis. He’ll do it at the big event next week.” Noctis didn’t look at Prompto, didn’t offer an invitation again just yet. 

Prompto swallowed, trying not to think about how evasive he’d been with Noctis. “Good for him.” 

Noctis stretched and laid on the floor, his hands tucked behind his head. “What do you say we celebrate after we’re done with this test?” He did his best to sound as laid back about the suggestion as possible, but inside he wanted Prompto to give him a reason to do something special. Something that would be romantic enough for him to confess. If Gladio could work up the nerve to do it, so could he.

“Sure!” Prompto leaned back on his hands and double checked that his satchel was far out of reach. He’d hidden the picture of Noctis in it while the prince had been preoccupied on the phone. “What do you have in mind?” 

Noctis shrugged. He hadn’t thought that far ahead and he panicked a little. Thinking quickly, he recovered with the perfect suggestion. “Maybe we can check out that film festival. I think they’re going to be screening some sci-fi classics one night in the park."

Noctis could picture it; they would sit on a blanket in the grass, the stars bright above them. He would bring food, he'd find a way to sneak some alcohol, and they would share their warmth wrapped up in a blanket and each other. They wouldn’t be alone exactly, but it would be dark and if things went well maybe, just maybe, he’d at least kiss Prompto. 

“That sounds like the best way to put this gods awful test behind us.” Prompto gave him a thumbs up and Noctis’ heart soared. Now he had something to look forward to. He had to make that night one Prompto wouldn’t forget. 

Noctis smirked and sat up a bit. “It’s a date then. Break time over,” he sighed, “Let’s make sure we actually have a passing grade to celebrate.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Noctis checked his phone nervously, shifting from one foot to the other outside the school gate. Normally Prompto waited for him at their classroom door, but today he’d disappeared and Noctis was beginning to get worried. Their grades had been posted and they’d both done better than they expected, which was a relief.

Now the only thing left for Noctis to be anxious for was tonight. He allowed himself a small, pleased smile at the lengths he’d gone to prepare the perfect night for Prompto. 

He’d planned everything out - he’d packed sandwiches and Prompto’s favorite snacks, he’d set aside blankets, and he’d very politely asked Ignis to bake them some pastries. He had even needled Gladio into buying him a bottle of fruit flavored vodka. Gladio owed Noctis for all the help regarding Ignis, and giving his underage prince liquor seemed an even trade.

Everything was all set; they just needed to swing by the apartment to change and pick everything up, then they could be on their way. As long as he didn't lose his nerve, by the end of the night the truth would be out. Noct prayed everything would work in his favor. He didn’t let himself think about what might happen if Prompto rejected his feelings and what it could do to their friendship.

Finally, Noctis saw Prompto sprinting toward him at full speed. His blue eyes were bright and filled with joy, his cheeks were pink with excitement. He skidded to a halt in front of Noctis and tried to speak, but he kept tripping over his words and nothing but an incoherent mess came out.

Noctis crossed his arms and chuckled. “Well, well, well. It looks like someone’s excited.” Noct’s insides warmed, absolutely thrilled that Prompto was happy to spend the evening with him. Maybe he didn't have anything to worry about after all.

“You’re never going to believe what happened!” Prompto grabbed Noctis by the shoulders and shook him a little. “Celeste asked me out. And she wants to see me tonight! Isn’t that amazing?” The blonde’s grin and energy had been infectious right up until that moment. None of the joy in Prompto's face was for him, the light in his bright blue eyes was shining for someone else.

Noctis could feel his heart crumple in his chest. All at once he was devastated, cold, lonely, and more than a little angry. “That’s great,” he replied slowly, hollowly, unable to match Prompto’s enthusiasm. 

_ I shouldn’t have waited so long to tell him. _

Prompto barely paused, too overwhelmed by his good fortune to register the pain in Noctis’ eyes. For the first time in a very long time, he had felt desirable - valuable even - and it was overriding his reasoning. Even if he merely liked Celeste, someone as popular and pretty as her being interested in him was a dream come true. He just couldn't turn her down, especially when Noctis was showing no signs of returning his feelings.

“Isn’t it? I’m sorry but can we celebrate tomorrow, or something? She wanted to go out tonight and I panicked and said yes. Is that okay?” Noct’s stomach twisted at Prompto’s hopeful expression and jealousy swept through him. It was dark and vicious, searing his lungs.

_ I can't let her have you. I can't just let you go. _

“Yeah, sure. Go have fun.” Noctis replied quietly. He tried his best to keep the agonizing disappointment he felt from his tone. It killed him to smile at Prompto and tell him to go spend the night with someone else, even if it was probably for the best. Prompto didn't belong to him, didn't owe Noctis his freedom and it was something the prince wouldn't ever ask for. Even if he wanted Prompto all to himself, he'd always give him the opportunity to seek other partners. Noctis could never guarantee that he wouldn't need to marry for political reasons or to produce an heir, and he wouldn't want that unfairness to be a cage.

Prompto squirmed happily and hugged Noctis quickly. “Thanks, buddy. I knew you’d understand!” He took off running to go back to his home and called over his shoulder, “I’ll catch you tomorrow!”

Noctis raised a hand in farewell and stood still for a moment, every heartbeat a heavy reminder of the secret he would continue to keep until it ate him alive. Part of him hoped the ground would swallow him up and spare him this misery. When Prompto didn’t run back to tell him it had just been a cruel joke, when the pavement didn’t crack apart and devour him, Noctis trudged back to his apartment. 

All the while he wrestled with his thoughts as they crashed and clamored against each other.

_ Why did I ever think I had a chance? He deserves better than me. He deserves to be happy with whoever he wants, even if it isn’t me. _ Especially _ if it isn't me. _

Noctis tossed his book bag aside, slumped down on his couch, and covered his face with his forearm. He vainly tried and failed to not picture Prompto and Celeste making out. 

He could so clearly see Prompto’s hands wandering to cup the girl’s soft breasts, could hear their heavy breathing as they broke apart for air. What if things went too far? Would she touch Prompto in ways Noctis had only dreamed of doing? Torturous ideas came one after the next and it was too much to bear.

_ Does she even care about Prompto? Does she love him like I do? _

Noctis growled in frustration and threw one of the couch’s pillows across the room. He was in for a long night, and it was already off to a terrible start. What was worse was that he would hear all of the details come morning, and he’d have to pretend to be happy for Prompto.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

For hours, Noctis had tried to distract himself with something, anything to keep from thinking about Prompto. He’d only succeeded in pacing back and forth across his living room and staring absently at the television. Nothing could hold his attention. Everything led him back to that gnawing regret in his chest, that pit of loneliness in his stomach. Without Prompto the hearth in his soul held only ashes, waiting for someone to ignite a blaze that would keep his inner daemons at bay.

Normally, he could fall asleep anywhere at any time. Now when he needed its reprieve the most, sleep evaded him and he was forced to endure this night wide awake. He had almost forgotten how lonely the darkness could be, but tonight was a stark reminder.

When he heard a quiet knock on his door, Noct thought he imagined it. Then it came again and he leapt to his feet to see who would possibly be coming to see him this late. He peered out the peephole and he had to pinch himself to see if he was awake. 

Prompto, beautiful Prompto, was standing outside his door. His eyes were red rimmed as if he’d been crying and he was hugging himself with one arm like he did when he was anxious. Noctis immediately flung the door open, concern taking over in place of reason. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“Not really.” Prompto stared at his feet, sullen and defeated. “Things didn’t work out with Celeste. I didn’t know where else to go.” He sniffled, and when he looked up Noct’s heart constricted with the grief in his friend’s clear blue eyes. Part of him was ecstatic that Prompto was here and not tangled up with Celeste, but he also ached to see him this way. 

“Come in already,” Noctis pulled Prompto inside and the blonde didn’t resist. There was no bounce in his step, no cheer to be found in his face, and the growing confidence that made him stand a little taller recently was shattered. 

Alarm swept through Noctis as he realized there were scratches on Prompto’s face and hands. Small streaks of dried blood ran down one arm and there was dirt all over Prompto’s clothes. “You’re hurt.” Noctis took Prompto’s face in his hands and tried to get a good look at the injuries. They were minor, but they had to sting all the same. Noctis turned Prompto’s arm over to see there was still fresh blood running down it.

“If someone hurt you, I swear I’ll-” Noctis’ voice was low and shook with rage, but Prompto stopped him and sighed sadly.

“No one hurt me, Noct.” Prompto tried to shrug him off but Noctis held firm. He would doggedly hunt anyone down if they attacked his friend.

“Then what the hell happened?” Noctis still had one hand on Prompto’s cheek and with the other he was already healing Prompto. As livid as Noctis was, taking care of his friend came first. He wasn’t very good at recovery magic, but it was enough to close the shallow wounds. 

Prompto was trembling and ever so gently leaned into Noctis' touch. His friend's hands were so warm and soothing, so careful and disarming. He wanted to surrender to his touch, but Prompto knew it was only temporary. Noctis would never touch him like this under normal circumstances.

“I fell into a bush and startled a raccoon or something. I got stuck and it attacked me while I was struggling to get untangled. I was running away from…” Prompto closed his eyes and tears slid down his face. “I wasn't looking where I was going because I just wanted to get far away from Celeste with her boyfriend.”

Noctis swore inwardly at Celeste, furious that someone could so thoughtlessly tear Prompto down. He traced the faint lines across Prompto’s hands and cheeks until nothing but unmarred skin was left. Without thinking he ran his hands up Prompto's arms and chest, looking for any other wounds. “Does anything else hurt?” Noctis asked, all of his attention focused on mending Prompto. 

Prompto leaned his forehead against Noct’s shoulder and put a hand over his heart. “Just here.” It felt wrong to go to Noct for help with this when he loved the prince so deeply. He only had a small crush on Celeste, but her rebuff had hurt more than he thought it would. It had hit his deepest insecurities and he had spiraled down into dark thoughts he couldn't shake.

Noctis sighed and patted Prompto’s head, his rage at Celeste giving way to something soft, kind, and protective. “I know. I’m sorry, Prompto. I really am.” He rested his hand at the base of Prompto's neck and something in him sighed in relief. He hated that he was glad things had gone south, but it didn’t change the fact that they did and someone had to help pick up the pieces. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Noctis tugged Prompto to his bathroom, left him for a moment, and returned with a change of clothes. “Take your time washing up and you can put these on. I’ll be out here when you’re done.” Prompto nodded his thanks and closed the door behind him.

Noctis sat on the couch and stared at his hands. Even if Prompto was with him now, Noctis knew this was not the time to say anything about his true feelings. 

He didn’t want to confuse Prompto, didn’t want to take advantage of his vulnerability after this rejection. He refused to be the person Prompto fell back on only because he needed to feel wanted. Worse, he didn’t want Prompto to think he was only saying he loved him _ because _ he had been rejected. It couldn’t feel like a rebound or a lie for both their sakes.

No, Noctis would have to wait for this to pass before Prompto would take his confession as truth. For now, all he could do was be there for him. 

In the bathroom, Prompto leaned his back against the door and put his face in his hands. 

_ What am I even doing? _

After wandering, he realized he had sought out the place where he'd felt the safest. When he was with Noctis, the whole world fell away and nothing mattered but the laughter they shared and the joy of each other's presence. The prince chased away his anxieties and doubts; he was a guiding light that brought him out of his most difficult moments even if he never showed he was struggling. 

_ What do I want from him? _

That question squirmed in the back of his mind, making him uncomfortable until he addressed it. Was he here because he needed a friend, or was he here because he wanted more? When Noctis held his face, Prompto had felt belonging and a need that ran deeper than anything he’d ever felt before. In that moment he had wanted Noctis to hold him and tell him it didn't matter if Celeste wanted him because_ he _ loved Prompto. But that would never happen.

_ I can't have him. I can't tell him and risk scaring him away. I can't lose him. _

Prompto thumped a fist against his forehead and tried to not think about the gnawing pain in his chest. Unrequited affection seemed to be a curse he couldn't shake. His parents were never around, and when they were they looked right past him. Celeste only ever paid attention to him when she needed something from him. And Noct… Noct was so far out of his league that he didn't even count him as a possibility. 

Prompto undressed, and he stared at his lean, athletic figure in the mirror. Even if he'd made great strides physically, he still felt like a child that no one wanted, that didn't even deserve a second glance. He showered and tried to wash tonight's unhappy memories away with the blood and dirt from his skin. 

When Prompto finally emerged and sat on the couch, Noctis offered him food. "You hungry?" 

“Not really,” Prompto said quietly, gloom still lingering in his movements and words. His stomach protested loudly. The last thing he’d eaten had been at lunch which felt like forever ago. 

"That's what I thought." Noctis smiled and rose. When he returned, he carried a tray of sandwiches, fruit tarts, snacks, and a bottle of vodka with two shot glasses. 

“I bring you a feast fit for a king,” Noctis declared with mock grandeur. Prompto blinked in surprise and Noctis nodded at the bottle. "Courtesy of Gladio. Figured it might help a bit." 

Noctis set down the tray and poured two shots, offering one to Prompto. Prompto took it and clinked the little glass against Noct’s. “Cheers,” he sighed and tossed it back in one gulp. It was mostly pleasant; it didn't burn much, and the bitterness was masked by the sweet after taste of berries. Prompto poured them another before even looking at the food. 

Noctis couldn't help but watch Prompto swallow, his throat muscles moving as the liquid slid down. Noct found himself wondering what it would be like to have Prompto give him a shot directly from his mouth, how their tongues would twine as he sought out the last drops. He took his own and looked away quickly. He couldn't think like that, not now when Prompto needed him.

"You did all this for me?" Prompto looked to Noctis incredulously after staring at everything he’d brought out.

"Yep," Noctis set his glass down and slid it back a bit. He didn't think it was a good idea for him to drink too much. Especially not now when the only real appetite he had was for his friend. Lustful thoughts were already cascading through him. 

Seeing Prompto in his clothes had been unexpectedly hot. His sweat pants hung off his slim hips a bit and the sleeveless shirt was loose enough that he got a peek of Prompto's chest. He wanted nothing more than to tear it all away and find out what else was hidden beneath it all.

Prompto picked up a sandwich and took a small bite. As he chewed, he wondered aloud why there was so much and how Noctis had prepared it so quickly. Noctis just shrugged and grabbed a sandwich too. "You said you wanted to celebrate, so I thought I'd surprise you. It’s not much, but it would have made for a great picnic in the park. I was going to put the vodka in a flask, too." He didn't look at Prompto as he took a bite, trying to hide the fact he was still a little sore over Prompto picking Celeste over him. He didn’t blame Prompto for his choice and it didn't matter anymore, but that initial shock had been awful. It had made him realize that Prompto could be snatched away from him at any moment without warning.

Prompto just stared at his sandwich for a moment. He took in the thoughtful spread - the sweets, the alcohol, the snacks, and felt like he was sinking. Guilt collided with the tumult already inside him, and he wanted to disappear.

_ I'm such an ass. He was looking forward to tonight too. _

"Noct, I'm so sorry for blowing you off today," Prompto blurted, "I didn't mean to-"

Noctis shoved a berry tart into Prompto's mouth. "Don't even worry about it. We can watch movies any time, and none of this went to waste." Noctis meant it. Prompto had been through enough tonight that he didn't need guilt hanging over him. 

"Now, how about we watch something here instead? Your pick." He smirked at the blonde and Prompto nodded, tears in his eyes at Noctis' kindness. He still didn't believe he deserved it, but he reluctantly accepted it and felt further indebted to the dark haired beauty beside him.

After they picked a movie, they ate quietly for a bit and took a few more shots. Prompto hadn't remembered a sandwich ever tasting so good, and the desserts were light and refreshing. He was beginning to feel better with a full stomach, but his heart still gave a painful thump every time he thought about Noctis or Celeste not reciprocating his feelings.

He tried to enjoy the movie - it was one of his favorites, and the action sequences were so well choreographed - but his mind wandered. Prompto reached for the bottle far more than Noctis did, and that didn’t go unnoticed. 

There was a lull in the scene, and Noctis looked up and cleared his throat. "You know, I'm here if you want to talk about what happened. I'll listen if you need it. If you don't want to say anything that's fine too. Just wanted you to know." He studied Prompto's face and saw fear and discomfort flit across his fine features. Somehow Prompto still managed to look beautiful when he was in pain. 

Prompto swallowed and picked crumbs off of his pants - _ Noct’s _ pants, actually. He owed Noctis the truth, even if he wasn't proud of it. "There isn't much to tell. Celeste asked me out earlier and said to meet her for dinner. When I got there, I waited but she never showed. I got worried and when I asked inside the restaurant if anyone had seen her, I saw her and her boyfriend making out in a booth in the corner.

"I had heard they'd broken up, but it looks like she used me to make him jealous so he'd get back with her." Prompto curled and uncurled his hands in his lap, and laughed mirthlessly. "I was so embarrassed that I just started running. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. That's when I fell. Next thing I knew, I was here."

Noctis listened quietly, jaw clenched at the indignation Prompto had to endure. He touched Prompto’s hand. “I’m sorry. For all of it.”

Prompto pulled his hand back, afraid of how much Noctis’ affected him. He was feeling too warm and a little dizzy, though the way his thoughts were beginning to fog was pleasant. “It’s not your fault. It’s mine. We could have had a great time tonight, but I ran off and left my best friend alone. And for what?” 

Noctis didn’t reach for Prompto again after he pulled away, but he did shift a little closer. “I already told you it’s ok. I’m not mad at you, and I’m proud you got out of your comfort zone, even if it didn’t work out.” 

Prompto tore his eyes away from Noct’s earnest expression, resisting the pull he felt, and instead ate another pastry. He stared at the screen and pretended to watch, all the while spiraling down bit by bit into feelings of hopelessness and regret.

Noctis watched Prompto from the corner of his eye and tried to figure out what to say. He never found it easy to voice what he was feeling, now even moreso. What could he possibly say?

Oblivious he was being watched, Prompto sank a little further into the sofa. When the hero of the movie finally kissed the woman he loved, Prompto found tears spilling down his face. 

_ Why can’t that happen for me? Why doesn’t anyone love me? _

Prompto took a swig straight from the bottle and sat back. “What did I do wrong?” 

“Nothing at all. None of this was your fault.” Noctis touched his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. 

“Then why does no one want me?” Prompto raised his voice a bit and it cracked with long buried sorrow and resentment. He looked to Noctis, his eyes piercing and dark. “My parents, Celeste, any other girl I’ve tried to talk to, none of them want me. If I had gone home tonight, I don't think my parents would have known what to do. They aren't even worried I haven't come home.” He reached for the bottle again, and Noctis stopped him. 

“You need to slow down. You’re gonna make yourself sick.” Noctis tried to caution him, though Prompto didn’t want to hear it. 

“I don’t want to feel anything, Noct.” Prompto tugged against Noctis’ grip, but Noctis held firm. “Let me be numb.” His plea was pitiful and came from a place deep down that Prompto had never shown anyone until now. It made Noctis want to hold him tight and not let go until he'd dispelled every terrible feeling haunting Prompto.

“No.” Noctis growled, and roughly put Prompto in a headlock. It was the only thing he could think of in the heat of the moment to make sure neither of them did anything stupid. “You need to calm down and listen. I’m not letting you go until you do.” 

Noctis would do whatever he needed to snap Prompto out of this. He couldn’t change how Prompto’s parents or anyone else treated him, but he could offer sanctuary in any way he could. “Even if you don’t feel like you belong, you do. You are wanted. _ I _ want you." Noctis stopped for a second to consider his words carefully. He was feeling a heady buzz that skewed his thoughts, and he knew if he wasn't careful he'd say more than he intended. 

"I need you in my life, and I always will. The guys want you around and they feel the same way, I’m sure.” Noctis said firmly, hoping it was enough without being too much. "You'll always have a place with me. Right by my side.'

Prompto stopped struggling, and hung limp in Noctis' grip for a few quiet moments. He recalled Luna’s letter asking him to remain ever at Noctis' side. Part of him had always wondered if he could live up to her faith in him. He always doubted that Noctis would even want him around, feared he'd get bored of Prompto and abandon him for someone more interesting and exciting. 

"Do you really mean that?" Prompto's voice was thin and quiet, a bit muffled from the position he was in. “You really want me with you?”

"Of course I do." Noctis loosened his grip on Prompto, but still held him. "Do you really think I would have answered the door if I didn't care about you? Even if I was mad at you, I still would have let you in. You can come to me any time, and I'll be there for you however I can." 

Prompto felt the fragile fractures in his heart come together and the pain he felt receded. Like this, the side of his face was pressed to Noctis’ chest. He could feel the heat from his friend’s body, could hear every thump of his heart beat. It was serene and he wanted to capture this moment so he could treasure it forever.

“I’m going to let you go now,” Noctis’ voice held a note of warning, “Are you going to behave?”

Prompto scrubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and whispered shakily. “Yeah. I’m fine now.” He was more than fine; Noctis had thoroughly distracted him and given him plenty to think on. 

_ He said I’m wanted. That _ he _ wants me. _

Prompto and Noctis looked at each other for a few long moments while the credits rolled. Prompto’s vision was blurring, but he thought he saw Noctis looking at him with adoration. He swayed and blinked, trying to focus on Noct’s face and see the truth. He needed to know if Noctis meant it, if he really did want Prompto around. If he really did love him. 

“Noct,” Prompto reached for Noct’s shoulder and missed, slumping sideways against him instead. He groaned a little, and Noctis nudged him with his elbow. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah. 'M tired." Prompto’s words were slurring, and he was listing to the side. It was difficult to keep a train of thought going and every distraction derailed him. 

"Here," Noctis eased Prompto down so that the blonde could use his lap as a pillow. He reached for a blanket waiting patiently on the arm of the couch and draped it over Prompto. "Close your eyes and get some rest."

Prompto yawned and nestled his head comfortably atop Noctis' thigh. If Prompto had been sober, he would have been overly anxious about being this close to Noctis' crotch. He'd fantasized about being between his friend's legs and the countless things he'd do there, but he'd never gotten this close.

Now that he was here, it would be so easy to reach out and stroke Noctis, to take that royal length in his mouth and please his friend endlessly. Prompto sat up suddenly, terrified that he almost acted on that impulse, but still wanting Noctis close.

Prompto clumsily hugged Noctis, needing to fill up the empty parts of his heart and soul with the one person that meant the world to him. The blonde buried his face in Noctis’ chest and the prince didn’t have the heart to pull away. Partly because Prompto needed the comfort, and mostly because Noctis enjoyed how Prompto was practically climbing onto his lap. 

Noctis hugged him back, tentatively running his hand up and down Prompto's spine. He rubbed soft circle's across the blonde's shoulders and could feel Prompto relax against him. Noct's insides were fluttering pleasantly, and he couldn’t tell if it was the drink or Prompto. By now he didn't care. He just wanted more.

Prompto could barely keep his head up, but that didn't stop him from wanting to kiss Noctis. He tried to pull himself up by Noct's shoulders but only succeeded in pushing Noctis into the couch when he felt the room slip sideways, coming to rest on top of him. 

Noctis didn't dare move. The way Prompto was looking at him… it made his skin prickle with desire and his heartbeat stutter. He'd never seen Prompto look so determined and focused on _ him _ like that. He blinked and his expression changed. Now Prompto's eyelids were drooping shut and his features were going slack with exhaustion. 

Noctis wondered if he'd imagined it. "Go to sleep. I'll keep an eye on you." Noctis tucked the blanket around Prompto and settled into a more comfortable position. “Sweet dreams.”

“G’night.” Prompto mumbled into Noctis’ shirt and said something else Noctis didn’t understand. He was so tired, but there was so much he wanted to say and do.

“What was that?” Noctis peered down at his friend, feeling more than a little tipsy. Just the small act of tilting his head made everything shift alarmingly.

“Promise you won’t leave me,” Prompto whispered. There was a heart-wrenching sadness in his words, as if Prompto held his heart in his hands and squeezed it.

“I’ll never leave you,” he breathed fiercely, his grip tightening on Prompto, “I’ll be here as long as you need me.” He carded his fingers through Prompto’s soft hair, hoping he could convey at least some level of the tenderness he felt. 

Prompto made a small contented noise and snuggled closer, too far gone to care that he was using his future king as a bed. He rested his cheek against Noctis’ shoulder, and his arms were tightly wound around Noct’s waist. 

Noctis continued stroking Prompto’s hair, revelling in how soft it was and how sweet the blonde looked asleep. He was relaxed and the sadness lingering around his mouth vanished. Prompto’s weight atop him was welcome and comfortable, as if he was always meant for this. Each even breath was echoed by a solid heartbeat that Noctis could feel with Prompto’s chest against his. It was wonderful to hold Prompto like this, and he was more than grateful Prompto was safe. 

If anything had happened to him… Noctis didn’t know what he would have done. The prince reached up to touch Prompto’s face and stroked his freckled cheek with the back of his fingers. Prompto sighed happily at the light touch and followed Noctis’ hand seeking more.

Certain that Prompto was deeply asleep, Noctis allowed himself to trace Prompto’s nose, his lips, his cheekbones. Each caress was reverent and filled with wonder at all the Prompto was. He was perfect and lovely; Noctis didn’t understand how Celeste didn’t want him, but he was thankful she hadn’t been interested. If he had to endure watching her and Prompto fall in love while pretending not to care, he would have slowly gone insane. 

Prompto wriggled a bit and his face ended up buried between Noct’s neck and the couch. Noct’s eyes went wide as Prompto settled again. The blonde had dragged his hips up so that they nearly lined up with Noctis’, and his hard length dug into the prince’s thigh. It was impossible to mistake or dismiss and it summoned all the pent up longing in Noctis with startling force.

Noctis swallowed, his mouth dry and his pulse picking up as he thought about Prompto pressed up against him. He closed his eyes and tried to take slow, deep breaths. The more he tried not to think about Prompto’s cock and how thin their clothes were, the more aroused he became. 

As his erection swelled, Noctis bit back a hiss of pleasure. The pressure of Prompto against his member was too good, and it erased any thought of trying to slide out from underneath his friend without waking him. Noctis was pinned in place by lust, and he didn’t want to fight it. 

He laid very, very still, uncertain of what he should do. Noctis wanted Prompto, was dying for him, but he refused to act on his selfish impulses. He repeated to himself over and over again that Prompto wasn’t turned on by him, that it was just the liquor and whatever dream he was having. Noctis reprimanded himself again, reminding himself that Prompto had only shown interest in women around him. 

As he lay trapped under Prompto, Noctis tried to quash every vain hope he had that Prompto could possibly feel the same, if only to quell the burning need below his waist. It was useless to think he could wait it out or talk himself out of it; nothing would help in the state he was in except release. 

When Prompto shifted again, he pulled one arm out from under Noctis and felt his way up Noct’s stomach, finally splaying his fingers across his chest. The movement gently rocked their hips against each other and both boys arched into the sensation. It was disorienting and decadent, so far removed from how it felt when Noct touched himself when he thought of Prompto.

Prompto gasped in his sleep, the small sound loud in Noct’s ear. It sent chills down the brunette’s spine and they erupted into flames that rippled further south. That fire beckoned him, promising something splendid if he gave in.

Groaning, Prompto ground against Noctis and the prince was left panting. There was no choice and no escape. Every press, every small movement sent thrills coursing through him, his nerves hypersensitive everywhere Prompto touched him. He was positively rigid and trying desperately to keep silent. Even through the fabric of their pants, the friction was overwhelming. Noctis could distinctly feel how much hotter Prompto was between his legs than the rest of his body, and that solid heat was all Noctis could focus on. He wanted more, and so did Prompto.

Prompto whimpered, and made small breathy noises as he dragged himself against his friend, finding a slow rhythm that drove Noct wild. Noctis clamped his mouth shut and and held his hand over it, muffling the moan in his throat. Every press pulsed through him, each one building on the last in a seamless wave of pleasure. 

Prompto was right in his ear, every tiny noise amplified and accompanied by an exhale against Noctis’ neck. Every breath burst against his skin like sparks on kindling. Every wanton thrust of Prompto's hips was a blessing and curse, blurring the line between right and wrong, real and not.

Noctis couldn’t help but answer, his pelvis rising to meet Prompto’s siren call. He held on to Prompto, one arm around his shoulders and the other around Prompto’s trim waist. Noct clenched his teeth together, breathing hard as Prompto’s movements became more erratic and fervent. The pressure between them was unyielding and inescapable, encompassing their senses until there was nothing but the sweet resistance of their bodies against each other. 

“Noct,” Prompto rasped, “Noct.” 

Noctis quickly turned his head to see if Prompto had woken up. Prompto’s eyes were tightly shut and as far as Noctis could tell, he was still fast asleep. 

_ He’s dreaming about me. _

Face to face like this, Noctis could clearly see Prompto’s face contorted with their euphoric pursuit, could feel him frantically seeking release as he rubbed his member up and down Noct’s. Dream or no, he wanted this and Noctis was prepared to give him everything. Prompto gasped and moaned, a small whine building in his throat as he neared the peak of his orgasm. 

Noctis pulled Prompto down so that they were flush against each other, no space allowed to separate them. Noctis’ chest was blazing, a matching inferno violently building in his loins as they moved. 

While Noctis tried not to make a sound, Prompto was oblivious and had no such reservations. He held on tightly to Noctis, making a noise that both plea and warning as he frantically rutted against Noct and began to tremble. He pressed his face into Noctis’ neck, gave a few more pumps, and shuddered as he emptied himself inside Noct’s borrowed underwear. He didn’t stop rocking against Noctis until he rode out every heavenly aftershock.

Noctis threw his head back in a silent cry and he finished with Prompto, each throb of his cock accentuated by Prompto’s last ardent thrusts. Noctis twitched one last time and had to remind himself to breathe. 

Noctis closed his eyes and took stock of the state he was in. He was sweating, the inside of his pants were a mess, and he was fully aware of every nerve ending Prompto had unknowingly charged and fried. He’d never come so hard in his life, and it had been Prompto to get him there. Utterly drained, Noctis held onto that thought and checked again to see if the holder of his heart was still asleep. 

Prompto’s pale cheeks were flushed and he was smiling, but his breathing had returned to the deep and even pattern of sleep. Noctis rubbed his face with a hand and stared at the ceiling, his heart full to the brim and his head spinning. 

He was so tired, too tired to question what had just happened and what it meant. If it did indeed mean anything is the first place. He was too overtaken by bliss to do anything but cradle Prompto against him and hope that he’d be able to tell Prompto he loved him soon. He didn’t know how long he could wait, but he would as long as he needed to until Prompto was ready. Prompto nuzzled Noctis’ neck, sighing contentedly. He was flawlessly angelic, and Noctis would have stared at him for hours if he wasn’t so drowsy.

For the time being, this stolen moment was enough. Noctis would give anything and everything to protect Prompto and be his safe harbor. He prayed for more nights like this, nights where he and Prompto could find respite and wholeness with each other. Noctis joined Prompto in sleep, and held him until dawn kissed them with its first light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have other works as well if you're interested. I take suggestions, too!


End file.
